


And Forever After That

by minhoneyboysuga



Series: Kagehina Week 2015 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kagehina week 2015, M/M, aweekofkagehina, dumbasses in love, hinata being fluffy trash, kageyama being sappy, kageyama fucks up haha, oh yeah, proposal, that's pretty much it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 10:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4176840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day five - Kagehina week</p><p>cosmos - noun. the universe seen as a well-ordered whole.<br/>trust - noun. firm belief in the integrity, ability, or character of a person or thing.</p><p>Kageyama is sappy af and proposes to Hinata</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Forever After That

**Author's Note:**

> Another addition to the [Tinkle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4137759) series

“Kageyama? Why are we climbing a hill?” Hinata questioned, holding Kageyama’s hand as they easily made their way up the sloped path.

“Star gazing, dumbass, I already told you that.” Kageyama quipped but there was no bite to his words. Hinata smiled and looked up. The sun hadn’t yet set and the sky above was painted dark blues and purples while the horizon was washed out with a vibrant orange, leading into an endless red dipping below the mountains in the distance. When they finally made it to the top, stars had started poking through the darkness that had started to take over the sunset.

After a few minutes of them star gazing, Hinata curled a little on the blanket they were laying on so he could nuzzle his boyfriend with his head. “Do you believe in fate?” Hinata asked out of the blue and Kageyama shifted next to him, turning his head and squeezed his fingers that were laced with his.

“Yeah. I think so.” Kageyama said and Hinata kissed Kageyama’s cheek.

“I believe in it. I think it was fate that we were meant to meet all that time ago.” Hinata whispered into the air and Kageyama blushed. “Like, who knew that Kuroo giving you my number would land us a two years and still going relationship? I didn’t but I’m so glad I got to know you.” He said and didn’t wait for Kageyama to respond. “I really love you. I don’t know how my life would be without you and I’m glad I don’t have to ever find out.” Hinata finished and Kageyama’s face was a ridiculous shade of red by this point.

“Stop stealing all my words dumbass.” Kageyama whispered and then sat up, shaky hands taking both of Hinata’s. “You know I’ve never been good at this type of stuff. I’m too awkward about it but I’ll do my best to get my point across.”

“Kageyama? What do you-” Hinata started but Kageyama leaned forward and shut him up with a quick kiss.

“Not until I’m done.” He whispered against the others lips and then Hinata was at full attention.

“It’s been two years and three months since we started dating and I honestly couldn’t be any happier than I am at the current moment in my life: I have a loving boyfriend, I have caring friends, and I have a great job. My life honestly couldn’t get much better. That’s also what I thought before you strolled your adorable little ass into the coffee shop and just had to turn my stomach into a mess of knots. I felt so sick, in a good way, that whole day and it was because you fucking existed. When I saw your friend and I had jokingly asked for your number, and he actually gave it to me, I was over the moon but also 6 feet under at that point. I thought he would tell you so I knew I had to actually text you.

“After sending out that first text, my stomach and my chest refused to leave me alone and when you responded almost immediately I felt like I was going to pass out. You have brought so much happiness and joy into my life that I honestly didn’t notice until I looked back one day and realized how shitty my life actually was. So one I would like to thank you for changing my life for the better but also showing me what actual love is. I honestly love you, no matter how obnoxious you get and I don’t actually know how to say this so-” Kageyama reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small box a little too quickly and sent it flying into some darker area where it wasn’t easily spotted.

“Are you- fucking- kidding me?” He asked rhetorically and immediately slumped where he was. “Well I was gonna fucking propose to you but now my little speech was ruined b-” Kageyama was cut off by Hinata throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him with his full strength. Kageyama took a second to process what was happening before he kissed back with the same intensity and Hinata started laughing but Kageyama panicked when he felt something wet against his own cheeks.

He pulled back just in time to see Hinata wiping his tears with the back of his hand and smiling so bright.

“Of course I’ll marry you, you dumb ass.” Hinata said and kissed Kageyama again, who himself was smiling out of control.

“We’re gonna have to find that ring, by the way. It was really expensive.” Kageyama mumbled against Hinata’s lips and they just sat like that for a while, mindlessly kissing until they were tired.

When all was said and done, Hinata found the ring and put the silver band on his right ring finger and smiled brightly at Kageyama.

“I really love you. A lot. I mean it whenever I saw I trust you with my life.” Hinata said when they got back to their apartment and were laying down in bed.

“I really love you a lot too.” Kageyama repeated and kissed Hinata’s forehead with all of the tenderness he could muster in that moment. “Get some sleep, dumbass. I’ll be here in the morning.”

“And forever after that?” Hinata asked and peeked at Kageyama.

Kageyama just nodded in agreement and smiled at Hinata. “And forever after that.”

**Author's Note:**

> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
